Et si, malgré tout, on essayait?
by LilyBlackRose
Summary: Ziva et Tony doivent aller en mission. Ils ont un mauvais pressentiment. OS Tiva. MàJ avec quelques fautes en moins mais sans changements autres.


_Bonjour!  
Voilà un One-Shot Tiva. ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus posté...  
Il y a une référence à l'épisone Under Covers (3X08) mais rien de grave :-)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Seule dans son appartement, Ziva nettoyait son arme pour se relaxer. Malgré la pluie torrentielle, elle devait passer à l'action dans moins d'une heure : un terroriste à arrêter. C'était une mission dangereuse : personne pour couvrir ses arrières, ni pour la protéger, mais elle était prête à tout, et son entraînement du Mossad l'avait bien préparée.

Des coups frappés à la porte. Elle n'attendait pourtant personne. Son arme toujours à la main, elle alla ouvrir pour découvrir un Tony détrempé et essouflé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Moi ça va bien, merci de demander et toi ? Je peux entrer ?

- Oui ça va. Bien sûr, entre. Mais quand même, qu'est ce que tu fais à mon appartement ?

- Je me faisais du souci pour ta mission. Un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai réussi à convaincre Gibbs que c'était mieux si j'allais avec toi, expliqua-t-il avec son fameux sourire.

- Il ne m'a rien dit, répondit-elle froidement, évitant de croiser son regard.

Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil et continua de nettoyer son arme. Tony la suivit et s'assit à côté d'elle, tout en l'observant avec attention. Son visage ne laissait rien paraître, mais il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour cette mission. Il aurait voulu qu'elle s'ouvre à lui, qu'il puisse faire quelque chose pour l'aider... Mais non. Elle n'était pas comme ça.

Ziva, elle, essayait de se concentrer sur son arme malgré le regard insistant de son partenaire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie qu'elle n'était pas invincible, qu'elle était humaine, qu'elle avait des sentiments...

Malgré tous ses efforts, une larme coula sur sa joue. Tony la remarqua et s'approcha de sa partenaire.

- Je suis là Ziva, tout ira bien, murmura-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais ne le repoussa pas quand il lui prit la main. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se noyait dans ses bras et pleurait doucement dans le creux de son épaule.

- J'ai peur, Tony, avoua-t-elle.

- Je sais. Moi aussi j'ai peur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone de Ziva sonna.

- David... Oui il est là... Tu aurais pu me prévenir... D'accord on y va.

- C'était Gibbs, il faut qu'on y aille. Il a dit qu'on ne devait surtout pas prendre de risques... ça me rappelle dangereusement notre mission sous couvertures.

- Oh quels souvenirs... Rien que d'y penser j'ai mal à la mâchoire ! Bon un autre aspect était fort plaisant il faut dire.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mon petit derrière poilu !

Ils se regardèrent un instant, quelque chose passait dans leur regard. Les deux se renfermèrent dès qu'ils le remarquèrent et observèrent leurs chaussures qui avaient tout à coup énormément d'intérêt.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la voiture, Tony laissa Ziva conduire, ce qui montrait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond.

Avant de passer « à la guerre », ils échangèrent un dernier regard d'encouragement.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Le terroriste était là, au milieu d'innocents. Il leva son arme et tira sur tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre. Ziva cria et se retrouva à terre ; Tony, voyant ça, se précipita d'abord vers elle, puis comprit qu'il devait avant tout arrêter le terroriste. Celui-ci s'enfuyait. Tony lui courrut après, et arrivé à une distance d'où il avait une chance de l'avoir, tira. Le terroriste tomba, mort. « Heureusement que Ziva m'a fait améliorer ma précision de tir ! » pensa Tony. Puis, il se souvint que Ziva était blessée, ou pire, morte. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Il voyait plusieurs personnes blessées. Des enfants pleuraient. Puis il la vit. Ziva était assise sur un banc, essayant de se bander la jambe. Un médecin essayait de l'aider, mais elle lui criait dessus dès qu'il s'approchait à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

Tony s'approcha et la pris dans ses bras.

- Ziva, tu vas bien ? J'ai eu tellement peur !  
- Le terroriste s'est enfui ?

- Il est mort...  
- Bien.  
Le médecin s'approcha un peu plus et s'adressa à Tony :  
- Eh bien, Monsieur, votre femme est sacrément bornée ! Elle ne voulait pas que je l'aide !

- Excusez-la... Elle était sûrement nerveuse. Je vais l'amener à l'hôpital moi-même, n'est-ce pas Chérie ? Allez vous occuper des autres blessés.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital sans parler du fait que le médecin avait cru qu'ils étaient mariés : il valait mieux ignorer ça pour l'instant. Pendant que Ziva se faisait osculter, Tony, nerveux, attendait. Un médecin sortit pour l'informer qu'il fallait l'opérer, mais que ce n'était pas grave.

Le téléphone de Tony sonna.

- Dinozzo... Oui patron c'est bon le terroriste ne va plus faire de mal à personne... Ziva par contre s'est fait tirer dessus, rien de grave mais elle doit subir une opération à la jambe... Oui elle s'en remettra... D'accord à tout-à-l'heure.

Il attendit plus d'une demi-heure avant que le médecin ne sorte l'informer que tout s'était bien passé et qu'il pouvait voir « sa femme ».

- Alors, comment va ma ninja préférée? fit-il en entrant.

- Tony, comment veux-tu que j'aille après une opération ?! répliqua-t-elle.

- Eh bien pas si mal si tu m'envoies toujours autant ballader !  
Il lui prit la main et elle le laissa faire. Il s'en étonna mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Après un moment elle s'endormit, signe qu'elle avait confiance en son partenaire. Il caressa sa main avec ses doigts et l'embrassa sur la joue en murmurant « j'ai eu tellement peur... ». Tout cela lui semblait naturel, normal, évident. Il s'endormit en tenant toujours la main de Ziva, et à son réveil, leurs mains étaient toujours liées. Le plus gênant était que Gibbs était installé sur une chaise en face de lui et observait ses deux agents, ne sachant pas quelle réaction avoir.

Ziva dormait toujours, alors Tony parla très doucement.

- Salut Gibbs... ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?  
- Le temps de boire deux cafés. L'infirmière m'avait informé que le « mari » de la patiente était toujours dans la chambre, ça a éveillé ma curiosité.  
- Patron, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... elle et moi, ce n'est rien. Je connais la règle 12 et je ne veux pas risquer qu'elle ou moi nous faisions changer d'équipe à cause d'une histoire débile qui ne durerait pas.  
- Tu crois ça, Dinozzo ?! C'est pour ça que tu as murmuré son nom dans ton sommeil et que vous vous teniez la main ? C'est parce que tu t'en fiches et que c'est débile ?  
- Euh j'ai vraiment fait ça, patron ?

- Je n'ai quand même pas inventé ! Bon en attendant, comment va-t-elle ?  
- Tout s'est bien passé, elle devrait pouvoir rentrer demain.  
- J'appelle Jenny pour l'informer, elle se faisait énormément de souci. En attendant que je revienne, pense un peu à ce que tu m'as dit. Sois sincère avec toi-même et avec elle.

Tony ne savait plus quoi faire, mais quand Ziva ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un grand sourire, il réalisa qu'il ne s'en fichait pas et que ce n'était peut-être pas si débile.

- Tu as dormi mon petit derrière poilu ?  
- Bien évidemment ma ninja préférée.  
- On ne dirait pas... Bon quand est-ce que je pars d'ici ?  
- Demain normalement. Ah et Gibbs était là, il est juste allé appeler notre chère Directrice.

Ils se regardèrent, leurs yeux pouvant exprimer tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient dire. Puis Gibbs entra dans la chambre, les interrompant.

- Dinozzo, va te chercher un café, je prends soin de David pendant ce temps.

Puis Gibbs se tourna vers Ziva et lui demanda directement :  
- Que se passe-t-il avec Tony, Ziva ?  
- Rien du tout, patron. Pourquoi cette question ?  
- Depuis quand tu m'appelles patron, toi ?! Et puis, ai-je l'air stupide ? Ne me mens pas, Ziva, s'il te plaît.

- Jethro, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien ressentir pour Tony. Ça pourrait avoir de terribles conséquences.  
- Ziva, pour une fois, j'aimerais que tu laisses parler ton coeur. Je ne veux pas que mes règles ou celles que le Mossad t'as apprises nuisent à mes agents. Je sais que tu sais pour Jen et moi, et pour la raison de cette règle, mais je ne pense pas que vous ferez la même erreur. Ne laisse pas passer cette chance, Ziva.  
C'est l'instant que choisit Tony pour entrer. Gibbs pensa qu'il avait en tout cas entendu une partie de la conversation en écoutant derrière la porte et espéra qu'il n'allait pas poser de quesions concernant le Directeur Sheppard et lui.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser. Tony, je te veux au bureau à 13h00.  
- Bien, patron.

Ils n'étaient plus que les deux. Tony reprit la main de Ziva. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux longuement, se sourirent, puis Tony vint embrasser Ziva. C'était un baiser passionné, langoureux, exquis... Tous leurs sentiments passèrent à travers. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils se comprenaient comme ça.

- Et si, malgré tout, on essayait ? murmura Tony

* * *

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé??_


End file.
